


Replacement

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Re-place-ment. (n) - 1)the act or process of replacing or of being replaced; 2)a form of heartbreak. (Drabble Collection)





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

She watches from the shadows as it happens again. She watches from the shadows as, for the second time, Lily Evans is replaced by someone else. At fifteen years old, Lily watches on as her best friend denounces ‘that unworthy mudblood,’ watches on as part of her heart shuts off forever, watches on as the person who enlightened her childhood, rips her out of his life.

And after she gives them each a detention and docks house points for being out after hours, he watches her walk away as he realizes he’s just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

**(A.N)** I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but it's inspired me at the moment. Look for some more drabbles to come quickly, and then only the muse can tell when they will come later...although hopefully I won't be abandoned for too long.

 

Please let me know what you think, I'm open to all types of critiques, as long as their somewhat constructive!

~kay emm 


	2. Brothers

**(A/N)** First off, let me say thanks for the reviews! They're always helpful! As for the question about Lily's "first" replacement," you'll see that later on in the fic. Thank you all for picking up on it though, as I hoped at least a few of you would! Finally, originally this fic was going to be set strictly in the Marauder era, but I seem to have more characters that would like me to tell their stories, so this drabble collection will span the years, elaborating on the many heartbreaks and replacements our well known (and not so well known!) characters experienced.

 

And now, on to the drabble that is only minorly longer than my A/N!

 

  ~~  
~~

 

_“Harry Potter,”_ he spat the name, as he broke yet another pencil with his temper. “Really Dennis, I hope you get to meet him _someday.”_

Since when had Dennis become an afterthought? He remembered when Colin used to spend his time taking pictures of Dennis playing football. But no, now that Colin had gone off to the wizarding school, he had been replaced. No more was he the center of Colin’s hobbies, that spot had been given to this _Harry._

_What’s so special about HARRY, anyway? I don’t care if he can shoot stars out of his sodding ears, I won’t ever hope to meet him._

But Dennis knew, that although he’d been replaced, he’d act thrilled to meet this Harry fellow, because Colin was family, and no one could ever replace a big brother.

    



	3. Just

It starts off slowly, of course. First, they’re just stealing glances across the Potions classroom. Next, it’s just quiet whispers in a secluded hallway. And before you know it, they’re JUST inflagrante on one of the chaise in the common room.

_What does she have that I don’t? He’s_ obviously _realized that SHE’S a girl…and that’s WITHOUT being all dolled up._

But honestly, she didn’t care. He could snog as many girls as he liked – who was she to lay any claim? _**Just** his best friend…_

Hermione was just worried that he might forget who it was who really cared, and who just wanted a good time.

 

**A/N**... Not so pleased with this at the moment, but I wanted to get it out there. I'll be sure to come back and update it later.

 

*kayy emm


End file.
